fiendsreachfandomcom-20200213-history
Kos Parasite (Summoner Archetype)
When a summoner attempts to join with his eidolon, this most often results in a synthesist. Not so when the summoner has reached out to the Great Ones that dwell in the Dimension of Dreams. In that case parasites of the Great Ones may instead follow the arcane call and fuse with the summoner to become part of the material world. Unlike the synthesist, which is two entities acting as one, both parasite and host are one creature and can never be parted. Evolved Link (Ex) A Kos Parasite is both summoner and eidolon and gains an eidolon’s Evolution Point pool, natural armor progression and natural attack limitations, but no other eidolon features. For the purpose of Evolution prerequisites a Kos Parasite counts as an Aberration eidolon with an Aberrant base form. A Kos Parasite can spend a standard action and manifest the bite, grab mass, tentacle mass evolutions, as if it were an Aberrant eidolon. Manifested evolutions last for 1 minute per level, and are spent in 1 minute increments. This replaces Eidolon, Life Link, and Bond Senses. Nightmarish Evolution (Ex) While not a true eidolon, a Kos Parasite’s physiology is malleable and alters as it grows more attached to the material world. At 5th level, a Kos Parasite adds 1 point to their evolution pool. At 10th level, a Kos Parasite gains the blindsense evolution as a bonus evolution. Manifested evolutions also last for 10 minutes per level and are spent in 1 minute increments. At 15th level, a Kos Parasite gains the blindsight evolution. They also gain telepathy with a range of up to 100 feet. This replaces Aspect and Greater Aspect. Dual Minded (Ex) At 4th level, both mundane and mysterious minds have fully merged, becoming something greater than either alone. As a result, a Kos Parasite receives a +2 bonus on all will saves. This replaces Shield Ally. Call of the Dream (Su) Beginning at 6th level, a Kos Parasite may expend a daily use of his Summon Monster ability to summon himself at a different location up to 10 feet per level away. This functions as the arcanist exploit Dimensional Slide. At 8th level a summoner may may spend an additional use of this ability to both move and summon a monster in an adjacent square. This replaces Maker’s Call and Transposition. Greater Mind (Ex) At 12th level the mundane aspect of the Kos Parasite’s mind is approaching the Eldritch Truth, and this grants it greater willpower. The bonus from Dual Minded increases to +4. This replaces Greater Shield Ally. Great One’s Ichor (Su) Beginning at 14th level, a Kos Parasite may leech fluid from the Great Ones that it was once latched onto. A number of times per day equal to half its level, a Kos Parasite may spray a volatile cocktail of Great One Ichor that deals 1d6 points of acid damage per 2 levels of Summoner. Additionally, the target must make a fortitude save (10 + ½ Kos Parasite level + Charisma modifier) or risk exposure to the Scourge of the Beast Corruption. This replaces Life Bond. Dream Jump (Su) At 16th level as a full round action a Kos Parasite may vanish into the boundary between the waking world and the Dimension of Dreams for a number of rounds equal to its Kos Parasite level. These rounds do not need to be consecutive. During this time all effects and spells currently targeting the Kos Parasite are suspended until it returns, though durations may expire during this time. Further, the Kos Parasite gains the Incorporeal universal monster ability for the duration of the Dream Jump. A Kos Parasite may return to their previous location at any point by spending a standard action. This replaces Merge Forms. Final Evolution (Ex) At 20th level a Kos Parasite is something beyond both dream and reality, and shapes both to its whims. It may Dream Jump as an immediate action, gains an additional 5 Evolution Points, and manifested evolutions last for 1 hour per level and are spent in 1 minute increments.. This replaces Twin Eidolon. Additional Evolutions Additionally, Kos Parasites may purchase the following ability for 2 Evolution Points. Nightmarish Shedding (Su) Not all of the parasite half of the Kos Parasite was left behind, and the merged creature may weaponize its penchant for shedding. Beginning at 6th level, the character may spend a standard action to radiate horror and eldritch energy in a 20 foot area around the summoner, causing foes to be shaken and take 1d4 points of force damage per 2 levels of Kos Parasite, a number of times per day equal to 2 + ½ its Kos Parasitelevel. A successful Will save (DC 10 + ½ Kos Parasite level + Charisma modifier) reduces the damage by half and negates the shaken effect. Category:Yharnam Update Category:Class